1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device suitable for display of various information.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display devices are used in portable apparatuses such as cellular phones and personal digital assistances. A liquid crystal display is composed of pixels having sub-pixels that have red, green, and blue (hereinafter, referred to as R, G, and B) color filters. Recently, liquid crystal display devices using transparent (hereinafter, referred to as W) sub-pixels in addition to R, G, and B sub-pixels have been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2004-4822).
In a liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2004-4822, one display pixel is composed of six sub-pixels, that is, two R sub-pixels, two G sub-pixels, one B sub-pixel, and one W sub-pixel. In other words, the proportion of the area of the B sub-pixel in one display pixel is half that of the area of the R and G sub-pixels. Therefore, in white display, yellowish white is displayed due to the small amount of blue light.